Spring of 69
by DocStewie88
Summary: part 2 in THE ADVETURES JULES AND VERNE, in this adveture Marty and Verne travel to 1969, what will happen find out!


THE ADVETURES JULES AND VENRE PART 2 THE SPRING OF 69

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you hadn't read THE ADVETURES JULES AND VENRE ADVETURE PART 1 BOY'S NIGHT OUT

Here's little sum up. Jules and Verne toke trip to 2005 for Jules High School graduation at age 16. The got to a little mess-up with Griff's gang but luckily ended the feud quick. The two boy's were grounded from the time machine. And now it is a summer later……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hill Valley

October 18th

1995

5:13 PM

It had been a whole summer since Verne and Jules and used the time machine. There father Doc Brown had banded them after learning they created a paradox. Verne was now miserable that he did that, for now he had a report to do on "Hill Valley: the Home Front of Vietnam". He wanted to travel to the 1969 to see it but he couldn't or his father would kill him. He thought if Doc knew it was educational proposes he would let him go. Verne decided to ask him. 

Verne then ran into Doc's lab. It was cultured with old rags, newspapers and electrical wires. His father was looking down at a old blueprint of the time train. 

"Father, uhhhhhhhh could I use the time machine?" Verne asked. 

"Now Verney I told you months ago never to use the time machine ever again!" Doc shouted. 

"But, dad it's for school I need to see what Hill Valley was like in 1969" Verne whined.

"Ahhhh, the summer of 69,what a great time, hummmmmm well Marty's in town if I can convince him to come with you, I guess you can go" Doc exclaimed. 

"Oh, thank you pop YES!" Verne shouted. Verne then left then Doc's lab and headed straight to bed hoping that in the morning he would be able to head to 1969. 

Hill Valley 

October 19th

1995

7:10 PM

Verne had just woke up to the beat of Marty's hit signal "Doc's Time Train" which is about the love of Clara and Doc. Verne now remembered that he may be able to go to 1969. Verne now raced to get to Doc. Doc had been working in his lab all night, so Verne knew if he got Doc mad that he would never get to use the time machine. 

"Dad uhhhhh did you call Marty?" Verne questioned in restlessness.

"What oh, yes he said that it would be fine and that he needs to take a break from media" Doc said unenthusiastically.

Verne shout with joy "Yes thank you soooooooo much! When will he be here".

"Who me?" questioned a voice.

"Uncle Marty! What's it been five? six months?" Verne replied. 

"Yes, it's seemed like 5 years….now Doc where are we heading this time?" Marty questioned.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? Uhhhhhhh 1969, oh about going in March not much happened then, and Verne don't touch anything, don't interact with anyone and try not to look at to much!" Doc shouted wildly. 

"Okay, dad" Verne said sadly. "Now Marty are you ready?" 

"Alright, let's head to the barn" Marty replied. 

Then Marty and Verne headed to barn. They choice the De Lorean as it would be less easy to spot in an open area. They then switched to the time circuits on, the hover mode off and drove out and to 88 mph. 

Hill Valley

March 13th

1969

5:37 PM

The De Lorean blasted into the town, with Marty at the wheel. The two parked in front of the future home of the Browns. The two then traveled into town to do some research. It toke them 15 minutes to get there and they were now at the courthouse at 5:52 PM.

"Okay Verne, what do you need to do for this report" questioned Marty. 

"Well, I need to see what went on during 1969 in Hill Valley" answered Verne.

"Alright so, where should we find this out Verne" Marty questioned.

"Hmmmmmmm, maybe my dad will know some information on the time I mean he is living here and all" Verne answered. 

"Verne, I don't know I mean stuff like this good really mess up the space time continuum, Doc would really hate me for that" Marty said in dismay. 

Before he could even stop Verne he was already walking away towards Doc's old mansion. Since the two were at Courthouse it took them about a half an hour to get to the home of Doc.

Doc's Mansion 

March 13th

1969

6:17 PM

Marty had just arrived at Doc's mansion when Verne had knocked on the garage door. Within moments Doc had come to the door. Marty had to think fast before Verne could say anything he ran in front of him to talk to Doc. 

"Oh, hi Doc it's me Marty" he said with a shy look on his face.

"Marty, I thought I would to wait 30 years to see you again!" Doc exclaimed with such joy that was like a little boy on Christmas day. "Oh, boy we have some real catching up to do and whose this little boy". Doc then patted Verne's mob-top hair. 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…OC I'm Marty's nephew yes his nephew" Verne answered.

"Well, son do you have a name?" Doc questioned.

"Son? Oh…son yes my name's ahhhhh" Verne couldn't think fast enough.

"His name's Fox ahhh Michel J. Fox" Marty responded taking over for Verne. "Now, Doc, ahhhhh Mike here needs to do a report on Hill Valley in 1969 do you think you could help us?" 

"I have a lot of work but for you of course, but you have to promise me we can do some catching up okay?" Doc said still in amazement that Marty was here.

"Of course Doc I would love to, but now we need to learn about Hill Valley 69" Marty explained. 

"Alright, during this year the Mayor set up a plan for all the survives of the war that they will get back to their jobs when the return, women have greatly increased in the society of Hill Valley, there were a few marches for African-American rights , which let me tell you off the record I'm apart, which is hard to say now because many people are against it in Hill Valley, well, I guess that's about all did it help?" Doc said with hope.

"It sure did DaaaaaaaaC, now I'll Just take a nap while you to chat" Verne said while taking a deep yawn.

"Wait, Verrrr Mike I think we should take Doc out for some fun" Marty exclaimed. 

"MARTY………..alright what should we do Doc" Verne whined.

"Oh, your asking me ahhhhh there's this big concert in town called Hillstock where big music groups play in one big show I really wanted to go but was to busy in my work, guess that could be fun" Doc said with joy.

"Alright let's drive there so Mike can take a nap, we can chat in the car to." Marty exclaimed. 

The three of them quickly head to Doc's car to head to Hllstock. With Doc, at the wheel, Marty in the passenger seat, Verne napped in the back. Marty and Doc chatted for quite some time. They noticed that not much had changed over the 10 Marty years and the 15 Doc years. One major thing was the burning down on Doc's mansion. Another was that Doc had earned a great wealth from the insurance from the mansion. He promised Marty he would use this money for the time machine. The only things different about was Marty was that him and Jennifer were now married and Marty had a big music carrier. 

Hillstock

March 13th 

1969

7:00 PM

The car pulled up to an assortment of vans, tents and hippies. Doc found himself in a wonderland of music, fun and drugs. Marty woke up Verne and the group quickly found a little area to sit in.

"Ahhhh, this is great, I'm here with one of my best friends and his nephew and listening to some great music" Doc said in a daze.

"Yea, this place is really ahhh swinging, I remember my parents telling me they went here" Marty said with sadness remembering what happened in 1955.

"Your parents!, we best not stay here long we don't want a repeat of what happened last time" Doc insisted. 

The three listen to the 60's music for an hour thinking of nothingness. Marty realized that the should be getting home when a 30 year old man came waltzing in Marty's way. 

"Hey butthead watch where your going" cried the man.

Marty was now in shock that he bumped in to Biff Tannen again!

"I said watch it! what are you blind?" Biff questioned.

"Alright I'm sorry, now hurry up Mike we have to go" Marty shouted as Verne ran towards him. 

"And what's grandpa doing here this is for the cool dogs only!" Biff shouted while raising his.

"I'm leaving too, I bid you ado" Doc said while picking up his belongings.

"Biff, don't be so, mean this man seems not to much older then me" came the voice of a country women of Doc's age.

"Shut up, honey this is man's land!" Biff shouted.

"That's it I can't stand you any more I'm leaving you " said the women as she ran a away in a hurry. 

"Marty you go wait by the car I need help this goddess of a women" Doc said as he to run away in a hurry after.

"Goddess of a women?" Verne questioned. " I think I should follow him before I'm erased from existing"

Now Marty was left alone with Biff. The two sat together in silence. 

"Don't I know you from some where?" Biff said dumbly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, no uhhhhhhhh something suddenly came up" Marty screamed as he ran to the car. 

Hillstock

March 13th

1969

8:34 PM

"Was that man bothering you ahhhh Miss?" Doc said while at the women stunning face.

"Miss Clayton, Susan Clayton, and no I'm find now, I best be getting back to Biff" Susan said with a sigh.

"Oh, I do believe that you shouldn't go back to that horrible man" Doc said taking Susan by the hand.

Verne had finally caught up to the Doc. He saw in horror as Doc locked lips with this new woman, Susan. Verne could fell that he was going in to a haze of being erased. Verne then ran up to tap him on the shoulder. 

"Ahhhh? Doc could I have a word with you?" Verne questioned.

"Ahhhh Mikey I'm with a woman!" Doc whispered.

"Yes, that's what I need to talk with you about I mean you weren't supposed to be here, until we came! Now if you get involved with her the space time continuum will be destroyed and I won't be here that is the time machine will not exist and things that are meant to happen won't IE the birth of Tiff!! AHHHH you can't get involved with this woman!!!!!" Verne shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"Oh, I never thought of it that way, your right Mike I can't get romantically involved with this stunning beauty ahhhhhh, well I best tell here I must go!" Doc said with a tone of sadness. "Ahhh, Miss Clayton I'm afraid I must go!" 

"YES, I too need to GO!" Susan shouted with lust while putting her hand on Doc's shoulder.

"Oh, great, I REALLY think you should go back to Biff" Doc exclaimed while removing Susan's hand from his shoulder. "I SAID GO BACK TO BIFF!" 

"Fine back I'll be back for you hot stuff" Susan said while walking away. As she did so she graved Doc's butt. "Ahhh, nice and firm just how I like it".

"Well, now that that's done can we go!" Verne shouted. Verne and Doc then walked away in hurry to get back to Marty. 

Doc's Car 

March 13th 

1969

9:45 PM

"ARE you two done restoring the space-time continuum?" Marty said with a tone of sarcasm. 

"Yes, now I'll drive you to the time machine so you to can get back to your time!" Doc said while getting into his car.

Eastwood Ravine

March 13th

1969

10:31 PM

"well, looks like I'm leaving you again Marty and again I'll have to wait 26 years to talk to you about what happen today!" Doc said with the same sadness as when he had to leave Marty in 1955. 

"Good-bye, good friend" Marty said in dismay. 

"Marty can we go now?" Verne whined. 

"Yes Verne!" Marty whined. The two hopped in the De Lorean and blasted off.

"Verne, what a great name" Doc said to himself as he chuckled. "wait I thought his name was Mike?"

Eastwood Ravine

October 19th 

1995  
7:17 PM

"Are we back?" Verne questioned.

"We're Back" Marty answered. The two hopped out of the De Lorean and ran into the Brown's Home. 

Brown Family Home

October 19th 

1995

7:20 PM

"Verne? Marty? May I have a word with you?" Doc shouted.

"Oh, no!" Marty said with horror.

"Now, from what I can recall you two came to meet me in 1969! I'm afraid this very upsetting, I trusted you, but it was good seeing you so, for a punishment Verne you can't use the time machine for a month and Marty same goes for" Doc lectured. 

"Okay" the two said with dismay.

"Well time to take a good nap, good night boys" Doc said with glee. 

"I think after today or should I say after 26 years ago, I need a nap but where's mom?" Verne said with a yawn. 

"Right here honey" Clara said as she walk into the kicten.

"Now you two go to bed" Doc said as he shoed them away.

"What was that all about dear?" Clara asked.

"Oh nothing…………………yeah know…your realtives are basturds!" Doc said with a hint of joy.

"What?" Clara said with shock.

""It's all in the past my dear" Doc said as the to headed for bed. 

THE END?

THE ADVETURES JULES AND VENRE PART 3 COMING SOON

Please tell me what you think of it! thanks


End file.
